pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Sigismund Sinclair
Pendor is plagued by all sorts of evil. Banditry and unholy cults terrorize the populace and the lords of the realm instead of defending their people add to their hardship with their constant warring. Food is scarce and life unsure. Now more then ever do the peasants recall the Prophecy of Madigan. Now more then ever are they in need of a hero. In the village of Vezin a young charismatic man, born barely twenty one years ago, and a headstrong woman of the same age decide after many a night reflecting on the state of the world that they will no longer tolerate the raids of Vanskerry barbarians and Mystmountain savages. No more will they plow fields and grow crops only to have them burned or taken by foreign armies. Together they decide to gather whomever is willing and set out to resist these threats and to protect those who can not defend themselves. Whether it was luck, fate or sheer tenacity no one can say but the couple and their small group of volunteers achieved a number of significant victories on the raiders around their village and it was not long before their group grew in both strength and numbers. People from all over the realm came to join these two people and their fight for the common folk and raiders came to fear these proud men and women who had slain increasingly impressive numbers of their kind. They wore white and called themselves "The Common Knights". By now whispers could be heard calling this man who had rallied this group: "The Hero of Madigan". But unlike most romantic stories this one was not meant to last. The woman, whose name is long forgotten, was slain in single combat by a Vanskerry Jarl. The man never was the same, for only now he understood that he had not fought for the common people. He had fought for a life of peace. But fighting brings nothing but death. And so it was that the man who's name was Sigismund Sinclair forgot about his ideals, forgot about the common folk and forgot about the woman he once loved. But he did not forget about the killing he had done. It was all he knew. Had he now become nothing more than the monsters he had hunted for all those years? Folklore has it that he still roams the lands, killing whomever fits his now twisted view of evil. Wearing black, not white. He will tell his tale the first time the player goes near Vezin and Sigismund is on his/her party. When hired, he is equipped with a Heavy Crossbow as well as Balanced Bolts and Steel Bolts, a Ravenstern Great Sword, Black Iron Gauntlets, Dark Leather Boots, Dark Strapped Mail Coat and a Ravenstern Footman Helm. He dislikes Donavan (2) and Adonja (1). He likes Sara the Fox (3): * (1): Commander, Adonja is an arrogant wench who thinks a few sorties with a pack of Raiders made her a soldier. When she was piddling in her diapers, I was killing Mystmountain Raiders, and I'm only sorry I didn't run into her father before he sired her! * (1): You mark my words, she'll be off one night, with everything of ours not nailed down, running straight back to her mountains, to share her spoils with her thieving clan. * (2): Commander, that fellow Donavan is about to get his skull split right down the middle, if he keeps giving me orders during battle. He doesn't know squat about command, anyhow, and I take my orders only from you! * (2): Next time he mentions flogging in my presence, he'll get to know what a flogging can do, all right. I'll stripe him like a zebra with his own damned whip, then put his whip where the sun don't shine! * (3): Say, Commander, that Sara the Fox is rightly named a 'Fox,' I can tell you. She's a great entertainer, in more than one way, if you take my meaning. * (3): Those songs she makes up about our troop's adventures are great listening. Just watching her move is a real pleasure. Beats me how she can be both a superb armful and one hell of a soldier, all in one package. He is a commoner with benefactor personality, making him lord will result on him recruiting using the standard[[Fierdsvain Troop Tree| Fierdsvain]]' template': * 1-2 Fierdsvain Recruit * 1-3 Fierdsvain Militia * 2-4 Fierdsvain Trained Militia * 3-5 Fierdsvain Light Skirmisher * 2-5 Fierdsvain Light Infantry * 4-6 Fierdsvain Bowman * 2-3 Fierdsvain Axeman * 2-4 Fierdsvain Skirmisher * 1-2 Fierdsvain Armored Axeman * 2-3 Fierdsvain Spear Maiden * 1-2 Fierdsvain Huntress * 1-2 Fierdsvain Berserker * 1-2 Fierdsvain Heavy Skirmisher * 1-2 Fierdsvain Huscarl * 1-2 Fierdsvain Noble * 1-3 Fierdsvain Noble Warrior * 1-2 Fierdsvain Hersir * 0-1 Valkyrie He will hire on with you for 4000 denars. When sent to gain Right to rule for the player, the troops he may bring for your party are Pendor Foot Knight, Pendor Bladesman and Pendor Armored Bowman. To know more about this new feature, check here. If you have Adonja in your party upon sending Sigismund, Adonja will object, and Sigismund will object if you send Adonja. The player may ask one companion every week for troops. If Sigismund is the one chosen, he may give Rogue Blackheart Squire, Rogue Blackheart Knight or Hero Adventurer. To know more about this, check here. Trivia Sigismund, as a name, means Protection through Victory; ironically, that is what he failed to achieve. Category:Companions Category:Fierdsvain